Fall For You
by Fuu Ryuu -Shouta
Summary: Akashi yang berpacaran dengan Kuroko hanya karena tantangan dan taruhan dari Aomine. Akankah Akashi benar-benar jatuh hati pada Kuroko ? ataukah Kuroko yang mengetahui niat dan maksud Akashi ? AkaxFem!Kuro - 1/2


Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

.

Ryuu present

Fall For You

.

.

warning :

OOC, typo(s), Akafem!Kuro, rate T+, gaje, bahasa seenak author

.

Author Note :

Hello minna~

Maaf yaaa.. lama ngga muncul dan sekalinya muncul bukan di story yang lalu #plakk

Ini story special Ramadhan (bukan tema ramadhan kok)

Soalnya, ini ide story munculnya Cuma pas Author lagi di masjid *seriusan ini asli*

Mau pas lagi tarawih, tadarus, ato shalat shubuh. Tapi pas udah keluar dari masjid yaaahh ilang sudah rangkaian kata story nya -_-

Happy Reading Minna~

("..." = percakapan)

('_..._' = dalam hati)

("_..._" = B. Jerman)

(["..."] = telepon).

.

I've warn you ~ so ? want to continue?

.

.

Summary :

Akashi yang berpacaran dengan Kuroko hanya karena tantangan dan taruhan dari Aomine.

Tapi akankah Akashi benar-benar menjadi Jatuh Hati pada Kuroko ?

Ataukah Kuroko yang akan mengetahui niat dan maksud Akashi ?

.

.

- Fall For You -

Chapter 1

.

.

"Akashi-kun, kau tahu kan ini tempat umum ?" tanya datar gadis cantik nan imut.

Gadis bermahkotakan birunya langit dan orb bewarna senada dengan tenang dan jernihnya lautan, serta kulit bagai persolen. Dia Kuroko Tetsura.

Tangan kirinya memegang sebelah lengan kekar yang melingkar dipundaknya, guna menghentikan dari kelakuan nakal sang kekasih. Akashi Seijuurou nama pemuda yang kini merangkul pundak kecil tetsura hanya berdecak lidah, karena niatnya terbongkar oleh sang pemilik

Pemuda dengan surai merah darah menyala bak kobaran api itu dipadukan dengan 2 iris hetero berwarna Ruby-Gold yang dapat menyeret para gedis dengan sekali pandang. Walaupun tinggi nya -sedikit- diatas rata-rata, namun aura yang menguar dari tubuhnya selalu berhasil mengintimidasi siapapun yang berniat melawannya.

Keduanya kini tengah berada di daerah pertokoan shibuya, tempat yang ditentukan untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman -budak- sekolahnya setelah liburan tahun baru, dan sebelum perpisahan kelulusan.

Midorima Shintarou, pemuda bersurai bak lumut dengan iris yang terbingkai kacamata tanpa frame yang sempurna begitu senada dengan rambutnya, hanya memalingkan wajahnya melihat kelakuan kapten mereka pada kekasihnya.

Sedangkan pemuda bersurai ungu dengan tinggi yang diatas normal untuk seusianya hanya menatap malas dan bosan tak peduli pada sekitarnya. Hanya snack-snack yang berada dalam pelukannya yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Beda dengan Aomine Daiki yang memang memperhatikan keduanya mendengus meremehkan, yang berhasil sang surai Navy mendapatkan glare gratis dari 'Kaisar' ya. Mungkin dengusannya akan menjadi tawa yang terbahak-bahak bila Momoi Satsuki -gadis selain Tetsura yang ada didalam lingkran pemuda bersurai bak pelangi itu- tidak menjitak kepala Aomine.

Gadis cantik bernama Momoi Satsuki itu merupakan teman kecil sang pemuda tan. Surai pink dan iris magenta serta tubuh yang ideal menjadi kaguman para pemuda lainnya.

Suasana damai itu terpecahkan oleh teriakan melengking dari pemuda yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi Pemuda bersurai kuning dengan iris topaz madu berlari menghampiri remaja bersurai pelangi, pemuda yang bernama Kise Ryouta.

"Minnacchi~" teriaknya

"Urusai na Kise ! sudah telat berisik pula !" sahut Aomine kesal

"Ryouta, bukankah kata-kataku jelas ? 08.00AM di skycafe !"

"eh,, etto.. ne Akashicchi, pukul 7 tadi tiba-tiba ada pemotretan.. heheh" jawabnya gemetar, pasalnya aura dari sang surai merah amat kelam

"sudahlah Akashi-kun. Lebih baik kita segera pergi. Hari sudah semakin siang" kata penyelamat untuk sang _CopyCat _dari Tetsura.

"baiklah kalau itu maumu My Dear~ kau selamat kali ini Ryouta"

Setelah berkata demikian bibir Akashi sudah tinggal beberapa Cm dari milik Tetsura, namun lagi-lagi tangan mungil Tetsura menghentikannya.

"bukankah sudah kubilang ini tempat umum Akashi-kun ?" tanya nya datar

"ckk, yasudah lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang" sambung akashi.

2x mendapat penolakan halus dari orang terkasih, mood Akashi turun drastis. Kini ia berjalan didepan semuanya. Tak ada yang berani bertanya, hanya sang surai lumut yang menyuarakan pikirannya.

"jadi Akashi ? kemana tempat tujuan ita kali ini ?"

"Villaku yang ada di Hokkaido. Liburan sebelum kelulusan, jangan ada yang mengeluh !" singkat, padat, dan jelas itulah Akashi Seijuurou.

( * - Fall For You - * )

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup—sangat—melelahkan, kini mereka (GoM) tengah duduk santai di sofa empuk divilla keluarga Akashi. Mereka mulai membagi kamar untuk ditempat.

"Tidak Akashi-kun, aku akan berbagi kamar dengan Satsuki-san" lagi-lagi nada datar yang menyahut kata-kata—perintah—Akashi untuk sang Bluenatte.

"baiklah baiklah kau akan bersama Satsuki" entah mengapa ke-Absolute-an Akashi hilang entah kemana bila berhadapan dengan Tetsura.

Lain Akashi yang mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabat, lain pula Aomine yang bersusah payah untuk menahan tawa dari mulutnya, melihat kapten Iblis nya tak bisa menang agrumen dengan sang Phantom.

Pembagian kamar di Villa Akashi adalah :

Room Utama : Akashi Seijuurou

Room 1 : Kuroko Tetsura & Momoi Satsuki

Room 2 : Midorima Shintarou & Murasakibara Atsushi

Room 3 : Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryouta

000000

Tak terasa waktu makan malam tiba, para gadis menyiapkan makanan dan para pemuda lainnya diruang keluarga.

Hingga saat Tetsura berniat memanggil semuanya karena makan malam siap, ia malah mendengar ahl yang seharusnya tak boleh ia dengar. Percakapan itu menyadarkannya kembali dari mimpi yang ia buat kini, menuju kenyataan dunia dihadapannya.

Satsuki yang telah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya memutuskan unuk menyusul Tetsura. Begitu berbelok dari lorong dapur menuju runag keluarga, ia menemukan Tetsura berdiri mematung didepan pintu besar penghubung 2 ruangan tersebut.

"Tetsu-chan~ bagaimana dengan yang la—" kata-katanya terputus begitu melihat tatapan kosong dari gadis manis dihadapannya ini. Ia memutuskan untuk ikut mencuri dengar dari pembicaraan para GoM didalam sana.

Tanpa menyadari ada yang sedang mencuri dengar dari balik pintu mereka terus saja berbicara yang seharusnya tabu untuk kali ini.

"Hoy Akashi ! sepertinya kau tidak akan berhasil kali ini" Aomine dengan nada meremehkannya terdengar pertama di telinga Satsuki

"Mouu~ Aominecchi tidak boleh begitu-ssu~ Akashicchi kan sedang berusaha" sahut Kise sedikit membela Akashi

"kalian berdua. Berhentilah memanas-manasi Akashi nanodayo. Bukan berarti aku peduli atau apa nanodayo. Tapi menurutku hentikan saja hal ini" kata-kata midorima semakin membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala Satsuki

"kau terlalu Tsundere Midochin~ aku sih bagaimana Akachin saja" suara malas Murasakibara pun ikut menyahut didalam sana

"Sebenarnya Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan didalam sana ?" gumaman Satsuki sama sekali tidak digubris olh Tetsura

"Akan aku buktikan padamu Daiki. Aku Absolute ! Aku akan selalu mendapatkan apapun semua yang kumau. Termasuk Tetsura ! sesuai taruhan itu, kali ini aku pasti bisa" Jawab Akashi dengan penuh percaya diri yang tinggi.

Harga dirinya tak apan membiarkan dia kalah sekalipun apalagi taruhan seperti ini dengan Daiki. Dia tidak Akan Pernah Menyerah. Dan Dia tidak Akan Pernah Kalah.

Satsuki menutup mulutnya tak percaya, suaranya ditenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba mengering. Kata-kata Akashi selanjutnya adalah penyebab airmatanya jatuh mengaliri pipi mulusnya.

"Akan kudapatkan Tubuh Tetsura sebelum hari yang ditentukan. Sebelum hari Kelulusan. Kemenanganku Mutlak" kata-katanya menggema diruang keluarga tak peduli ada yang mendengar ataupun tidak. Ia terlalu fokus atas kemenangannya.

Satsuki tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya, isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, diliriknya Tetsura yang menjadi objek taruhan GoM. Wajah datarnya tetap tak berubah, ekspresi wajahnya yang dapat menutupi emosinya tetap tidak menunjukan apapun. Tapi binar matanya meredup, menampikan kehampaan, kekosongan pada jiwanya.

"Tetsu-chan..."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu dari awal mengapa dia mengatakan perasaannya padaku..." jeda sebentar Tetsura segera melanjutkannya

"Aku tahu itu... Aku hanyalah Taruhan dimatanya, tapi... hanya saja... Aku... Aku Tulus mencintainya..." walaupun didominasi nada datar, namun Satsuki tahu ia kecewa,, sedih dan berbagai macam perasaan lainnya yang tercampur aduk

"Satsuki-san... aku akan kembali ke dapur. Panggilah mereka, dan cobalah berpura-pura kau tak mendengar apapun" kata-katanya kembali datar.

00000

Tetsura kembali ke dapur dengan keheningan, sedang Satsuki pun melakukan apa kata Tetsura. Mencoba mengatur emosinya ia menghembuskan nafas pelan dan menegapkan badannya, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka pintu besar itu. Seolah tak terjadi apapun, dia datang dengan ceria.

"Minna~ maaf menunggu lama~ makan malam sudah siap~" teriak riang sang maneger

"Satsuki sejak kapan kau disana ?" tanya Akashi waspada

"mm? Baru saja~ memang kenapa ?" tanya nya berpura-pura polos

"sudah lupakan. Siapa yang memasak ? jangan bilang dirimu." Kali ini Aomine yang bertanya dengan nada horror

"mou~ Dai-chan hidoi yo~ kali ini Tetsu-chan kok yang memasak" katanya sambil cemberut

"Ho~ aku baru tahu kalau Tetsura pintar memasak" sambung Akashi dengan tiba-tiba dan alhasil dia mendapatkan tatapan *kau-pacar-macam-apa-sih?-masa-keahlian-pacar –sendiri-tak-tahu* yang ditatap hanya mendelikan bahu tak acuh

"apa ? pertanyaanku salah" tanyanya sakratis

'_Tentu saja bodoh ! dia kan pacarmu.' _Semua mahkluk lainnya berpikiran sama namun tak ada yang berani menyuarakannya.

"sudahlah ayo~ apakah kalian tidak lapar ? aku lapar sekali, aroma masakan Tetsu-chan sangat menggoda" kata Satsuki dengan mata bersinar

Begitu memasuki dapur, benar saja aroma yang memabukan bagi penciuman menguar hebat, dibelakang wastefel berdiri seorang Kuroko Tetsura sedang mencuci peralatan yang tadi ia gunakan memasak. Menggenakan Apron berwana merah Tetsura terlihat sangat cocok.

Akashi langsung berjalan kedekat Tetsura dan memeluknya dari belakang. Membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Tetsura, menghisap aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya, yang tidak disadari Akashi aroma itu menjadi candu baginya.

Tetsura hanya terdiam, terbiasa dengan perlakuan Akashi yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. sedang Satsuki merasakan sakit hati untuk sahabat mungilnya itu. Orang yang terkasih yang senantiasa ia percaya dengan mudahnya menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai taruhan.

Para GoM lainnya pun bersikap biasa, seolah eksistensi ke 2 mahkluk itu tak ada. Lain dengan semuanya justru Akashi sedang mencoba melakukan rencananya.

"My Sweety, aku baru tahu kau pandai memasak" pujinya di telinga Tetsura

"mm? Benarkah ? tapi menurutku Chef di rumah Akashi-kun jauh lebh pandai dariku" sanggah Tetsura Monoton

"seperti itu kah ? tapi masakanmu jaaaauuuhhh lebih enak dari mereka"

"menurut Akashi-kun begitu ?" tanya Tetsura dengan memiringkan kepalanya

"tentu saja. Kau akan menjadi istri yang sempurna kelak" gombalan Akashi keluar begitu saja

"Terima Kasih. Tapi seingatku Akashi-kun belum sedikitpun mencicipi masakanku. Darimana kau tahu ini lebih enak ?" tanya Tetsura polos

Skakmat. Lagi Akashi kalah beradu Argumen dengan Tetsura. Dan lagi membuat GoM menahan tawanya masing-masing terutama Aomine. tapi bukan Akashi namanya jika ia tak mempunyai alasan yang lain.

"Aku memang belum mencicipinya tapi perkataanku tak pernah salah My Dear. Karena aku selalu benar." Jawab Akashi sedikt Arogan pada nada yang ia ucapkan barusan

"baiklah, baiklah... Akashi-kun ayo kita makan, yang lain sudah menunggu." Senyman Tetsura berkembang

Akashi kembali harus mengalah pada Tetsura. Ia berjalan menuju tempat duduk paling ujung bak seorang Raja. disebelah kirinya terduduk manis sang Ratu, Tetsura, sedang di sebelah kanannya dokter pribadinya Midorima.

Acara makan pun damai—lupakan Aomine dan Kise yang ntah mengapa berebut makanan yang sama—. Akashi, Tetsura dan Midorima yang sudah menghapal bagaimana tatakrama saat makan hanya diam, tak ribut seperli yang lainnya.

Berakhirnya makan malam, berakhirnya pulalah kegiatan mereka hari ini. Akashi yang berniat mengajak Tetsura jalan-jalan berdua saja kembali mendapat penolakan halus entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya hari ini.

Memanfaatkan tubuh lemahnya, Tetsura menolak ajakan Akashi. Ia butuh istirahat baik raga maupun pkrannya. Ia tahu maksud tersembunyi Akashi, bukan berarti da tidak mau, hanya saja wakktunya belum tepat untuk saat ini. Belum sebelum Akashi benar-benar menyukainya dengan hati yang tulus.

( * - Fall For You - * )

3 hari berada di villa Akashi membuat Tetsura merindukan orang tuanya._Mutti*_ dan _Vater*_ nya. Kini mereka semua tengah dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Tokyo. Banyak sekali kenangan bersama sebelum mereka terpisah kelak. Walaupun Tetsura bersikap biasa dan lengket pada Akashi, tapi ia sering kali menolak acara yang hanya berduaan saja dengan sang tuan muda. Tetsura melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Akashi sendiri juga.

Berbeda dengan pikiran Tetsura, Akashi mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena gagal mencapai target tujuannya. Tinggal 4 hari lagi menuju hari kelulusannya, berarti tinggal 4 hari pula taruhannya akan segera berakhir.

Saking seriusnya memikirkas strategi berikutnya ia tak menyadari Tetsura telah terlelap baru kembali pada kenyataan setelah merasakan beban baru dipundaknya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Tetsura tertidul lelap dipundaknya.

Melihat betepa damainya wajah tidur Tetsura, tanpa sadar ia mengelus pucuk surai Tetsura dan turun menuju pipinya yang mulus. Mendekatkan bibirnya dan mengecup kening Tetsura. Entah sihir apa yang menimpa Akashi, matanya kini mulai terasa berat. Iapun terlelap dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas kepala kekasih tersayangnya.

00000

Pukul menunjukan angka 07.00 PM saat mereka semua tiba di Mansion keluarga Akashi di Tokyo. Mereka mulai berpamitan dan menuju rumah masing-masing. Tetsura pun sama ia harus segera pulang, namun lengan kekar Akashi terus saja melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Akashi-kun, aku harus pulang" dengan nada yang lelah ia bersua pada Akashi

"meninap sajalah Sayang, hari sudah malam." Timpanya santai

"tapi Akashi-kun, Mutti menyuruhku segera pulang setibanya di Tokyo" rengek Tetsura

"hnn, baiklah akan ku antar kau sekarang" walau enggan tapi mau bagaimana, Tetsura sepertinya merindukan Ibunya.

Sebelum berbalik badan Akashi merasakan 1 kecupan singkat dan ringan yang hangat dipipi kanannya. Kecupan terima kasih dari Kuroko Tetsura. Sensasi hangat yang diterima pipinya ingin ia rasakan kembal dengan bibirnya, reflek ia memegangi pipinya dan tersenyum hangat melhat Tetsura yang telah bersap pulang.

00000

Sesampainya didepan gerbang yang rumah yang terlihat sangat asri dan berlabelkan 'Kuroko', Tetsura segera turun dari Ferrari merah kesayangan Akashi. Mungkin Ferrari itu merupakan pacar ke 2 Akashi, selain Tetsura.

"Akashi-kun terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku" katanya lembut denga senyuman tulus diwajahnya

"hmm... apapun untukmu My Love. Oyasumi" dikecupnya punggug tangan Tetsura sebagai ciuman selamat malam

Setelah menghilangnya Akashi dari pandangan Tetsura, ia segera memasuki rumah sederhana bergaya tradisional tersebut. Dibukanya pintu dan mengucap "Tadaima" dan melepas sepatunya.

Dari dalam sang Mutti segera berlari dari dapur dan membalas salam Tetsura "Okaeri, Sayang" sambil memeluk putrinya erat. Kuroko Mieryn wanita karier berdarah Jerman yang menurunkanan kulit putih pucat dan mata biru indah pada Tetsura. Ibunda Tetsura yang selalu berbicara memakai bahasa Jerman.

"_langsung makan malam yah sayang, Vater sudah mnunggumu._"ucapnya sambil mengecup dahi anak satu-satunya itu

"_ja, Mutti_" jawabnya singkat

Diruang makan sang Vater tengah menunggunya dengan tersenyum "Okaeri Tetsura" sapanya. Kuroko Teiho Pria bersurai serupa dengan Tetsura merangkan tangannya menyambut putri kesanyanganya. "Tadaima, Vater.." ucap Tetsura seraya berhambur dalam dekapan sang ayah

Ketiganya kini telah duduk bersama d meja makan. Terlhat damai, hangat dan menyenangkan. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Ibundanya membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"_Sayang, kau ingn melanjutkan kemana hmm ?_" tanya nya membuka suasana

"_ntahlah Mutti, aku belum menenukannya_" jawab Tetsura lemah

"Memang kau mau masuk jurusan apa ?" kini Ayahnya yang bicara

"I wanna be a Designer, Vater" jawab Tetsura dengan mata berbinar

"_ja, Vater mengerti sayang._"

"_menurut Tecchan, sekolah Design yang bagus dimana?_" tanyanya sambil tersenyum

"_kalau bisa, aku ingin berkuliah di St. Cornellia Art Academy Mutti_" suaranya mengharapkan ia bisa benar-benar bersekolah disana

"_bagaimana kalau itu terwujud ?_"

"_maksud Mutti ? _that in German" kaget tentu saja mendengar pertanyaan ibunya

"begini sayang, Vater dipindah tugaskan menjadi CEO di cabang Jerman. Ini keputusan final sayang kita semua akan pindah kesana" terang sang Ayah

"tapi Vater, kelulusanku sebentar lagi tnggal 4 hari lagi" sanggah Tetsura

"_memang sayang, makanya kita akan berangkat setelah Tecchan lulus, atau ada alasan lain Tecchan ingin tetap tinggal di Jepang ?_"

"... etto..." jawabnya gelagapan

"begini saja Sayang, kau boleh tinggal di Jepang dengan 1 syarat"

"Syarat ? apa itu Vater ?" tanyanya bingung

"kau memiliki kekasih yang bisa menjagamu selama kami disana. Jika kau memilikinya ajaklah dia untuk makan malam bersama besok. Tapi jika tidak kau harus ikut dengan kami" syarat mudah bukan seharusnya. Tapi untuk mengajak Akashi itu...

"_kami mengkhawatirkanmu Sayang, ini juga untuk kebaikanmu_" tambah bundanya

"_ja, aku mengerti Mutti._" Jawwab Tetsura datar namun nada gelisah terdengar didalamnya

"_Guten Nicht, istrahat yang cukup Sayang_" kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala mendarat di surainya

"_...Guten Nicht_"

.

.

(..._Tsuzuku..._)

.

.


End file.
